Karaoke Box Murder Case
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #5401D0; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Opening song: |Feel Your Heart |- !Closing song: |Meikyū no Lovers |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #5401D0; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« Victory Flag Tearing Case |- !Next episode: |Conan Edogawa Kidnapping Case » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of episodes |} Cast |} Gadgets |} Case 'Situation ' When Sonoko's dad uses his connections, Ran and Sonoko find themselves in a Karaoke Bar having lunch with the hottest band in the land! It seems like a dream come true until the lead singer, Tatsuya Kimura is poisoned right in front of their eyes. The brash super-star had plenty of enemies, but which of them hated him enough to commit murder? It's up to Conan to find out! |} 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= The killer is Mari Terahara. The potassium cyanide was not contained in the food as initially suspected but on the outer layering of the band's logo jacket. Kimura always dandily removes his jacket during performances at the predicted poisoned location. The poison in the food was thereby traces of the stuff that was already in the victim's hand. Conan using Shinichi's voice for the first time indicts Terahara by making her perform the same gestures and daring her to take a bite out of the onigiri. Her unexplained fear of taking the bite confirms her guilt. Mari killed Kimura because he turned psychologically abusive to her after she had a nose job. It turns out that not only he liked her better when she was a sweet girl next door, but that he was psychologically and emotionally broken after finding out that Mari had specifically gotten plastic surgery to look beautiful for him, which he could never forgive her and himself for as he would've never asked her to change. Kimura decided to punish both of them by verbally abusing her, while he secretly wrote a love song for Mari which would have been his first single; however, his taunting went so far that Mari was completely embittered, her former love for him became seething hate, and then decided to have revenge by killing him. Sumii, the only person whom Kimura explained his reasons to, proves this as he shows a photo of the old band (including a pre-surgery Mari with a big nose and freckles); Kimura had written the lyrics of his new song on the back. Manga to anime changes Main article: List of differences between the manga and anime *This episode takes place right after Mountain Villa Bandaged Man Murder Case, with Ran bringing up Sonoko's deduction of the case. Conan is worried as his cover might be blown, only for Sonoko to accept the credit for solving the murder and claiming that Kogoro and Shinichi don't measure up to her (with the manga showing both detectives in the background). The scene as a whole was used at the end of the Mountain Villa Bandaged Murder Case episode. **In the anime version, Sonoko brings up Tatsuya when Ran asks if she has a guy in her life, whereas the manga version has Ran asking about Masaru Ohta (from the Mountain Villa Case), only for Sonoko to express disinterest for him as she is interested in Tatsuya. *In the manga, Tatsuya was depicted as somewhat drunk up until his death. Immediately before his death, he coughed up blood before collapsing on to the floor. *The anime leaves out the main theory of the crime, which is that Tatsuya committed suicide (based originally on the poison being found in the victims car and later supported by other evidence). This is what the police investigation concluded happened and what Inspector Megure was going to release as the cause of death at a press conference before receiving word of Shinichi Kudo's phone call. *The manga reveals that Tatsuya was rude to his band, because he didn't want them to miss him after he left. *The anime ends with Ran receiving her present, whereas the manga ends with her trying to find Shinichi (while Conan is shown, nervously hiding). Remastered version On October 22, 2011, a remastered version of the case was aired. Trivia *Despite his face not being shown on-screen, this marks the first time Detective Takagi is listed in the ending credits. He's the inspector that brings the box of Tatsuya's items to Inspector Megure. BGM listing Gallery See also *Season 2 References Detective Conan World Wiki